Expired Lives
by Vallama Mayhem
Summary: The title says it all. Each chapter is about a different wolf... with a different problem... but the outcome is more or less the same, whether its death or everlasting sadness... Rated T for slight bloodshed and violence. Says "Complete", but random chapters may be posted now-and-then, so if you would like to stay updated, hit "Follow".
1. Blade-Grey Wolf

Danger.

He's back. I press my hind against the cold, metal cage, shivers slicing through my body.

I don't want him to come back. Bad things happen when _he_ comes.

But the man is already in the room. He unlocks the cage door. I glance up at him, not wanting to move. I'm a wolf, not a mutt. They shouldn't treat me this way.

But I can't do anything. He is my pack leader; I have no power. He pulls out a stick and slams it down. I yelp as I can feel the pain ricochet along my spine as the rod makes contact with my back.

I fight the urge to snarl. I must obey. Obey!

Teeth slightly bared, I race out of the small area and out into a circular arena of sorts. Here I am again.

And I must win. For him.

Determined, I lower my muzzle to the ground, my paw slashing the dirt into the air in small plumes of clouds.

I can do this… nobody has beaten me. And they never will. Never.

My heart pounds, my legs tense.

The metal gate rises from the opposite side. A large white dog appears. His face has three cuts along his eye. His ribs show. How hard can he be to defeat?

I bare my teeth and growl. I lunge at the ghostly figure.

I outstretch my paws, waiting for the claws to make contact with the shaggy animal. But it moves.

I land with a hard thud on the concrete.

Blood trickles from my side. I hastily get up, my muzzle wrinkled into an ugly, menacing snarl. I WILL take down this _dog!_

I once again jump towards it.

Satisfaction. I have made contact. Blood spurts from his wounds. But I haven't beaten him. No, he's just angrier.

Filled with rage, he bounds forward and tackles me to the ground, saliva dripping from his snout.

I push up desperately, trying to escape.

But he has won. I can already sense it.

His force makes me crumble beneath him. I'm suddenly ashamed to call myself a wolf.

I whimper as his jaws open, his eyes blank and bland. Careless.

He slams his fore paw down onto my chest. I cough as the air is taken from me. Before I know it, his jaws are clamped around my neck. He shakes violently and ruthlessly. I squeal, my throat constricted by his forceful bite.

He flings me across the circular area.

I slam into the wall, gasping for breath. He approaches, almost in a prancing way; his legs lifting high.

I look up at him, asking for mercy. But he doesn't wish to listen and give me another chance to live. Another chance to fight.

He just waits. For what? I don't know.

Then I know. Because I can feel the blood grasping my fur, drenching my neck.

I become faint-headed. My head falls to the ground. My heart slows. I take one last breath… I try to hold on, but I can't. My vision blurs. Grey surfs up my sight. Then it fades to black. I exhale. Why couldn't I have been free—…?

* * *

 **A/N: (I know its short, its meant to be!) Each chapter will bring a different wolf with a most unfortunate ending.**

 **Here are some things that I want to put out there:**

 **-The chapter title is the wolf's name.**

 **-At some points, there may be some dog stories mixed in- maybe even cats, but very rarely.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Pine-German Shepherd

Greg does the peculiar hand motion that I have been trained to listen to. I lower my head, sniffing the ground. The packs on my back move irritatingly, but I try my best to not pay attention. After all, it is irrelevant to my job.

"Good job, Pine." He praises me. I look up at him for a split second, my tail wagging. Then I put my muzzle to the Earth once more, sniffing. Sniffing.

Something isn't right.

I halt and sit down, my tail no longer waving.

"What is it?" he asks. But I can't tell him. He should know what it means. I knew being assigned to a new person would be bad.

What the heck were the assigners thinking?

I look at him with worry-filled eyes. _Don't come,_ I plead inwardly.

He steps up by my side.

He takes something out and scans the area. "All clear," he yells to the troopers behind.

But he's wrong.

Why did he have to be wrong? Why couldn't they listen to me?

I look behind me. Greg steps forwards. Some of the newer troopers advance, the experienced ones warily coming closer, their steps short and stocky. They're right. They shouldn't listen to Greg.

Leaping up, I shove my claws into the silt dirt. I bare my teeth, a guttural growl ripping through my throat.

Greg yells at me. But I won't listen.

He's wrong, and I must save these people.

The smell of something smoky and acrid pierces my nostrils as Greg and four other troops step ahead of me.

Run.

We must run.

I yelp at them, I beg for them to sprint away, but they don't see anything wrong.

"Get back!" an older man says. He's right. He's got a brain. The others begin racing towards the experienced ones. They run up beside me.

But I can feel, deep down, that we won't make it. It's too late.

 _Boom._ The sound reaches my sensitive ears. The noise of rippling dirt and explosives makes me want to run faster.

But I can't leave Greg. No matter how stupid he is, he is my friend. My best friend.

I glance behind me. The explosion is swallowing everything up. I refocus.

It is two meters behind us.

I run faster towards the veterans, instinct taking over my brain completely.

Pained hollers, screams. They come from behind me.

No more Greg.

No more holding back.

I lunge forwards, the experienced troops gone. But that doesn't matter, I can—I won't make it.

The explosion engulfs me.

I barely have time to feel pain.

But the last thing that I made sure I see was the clouds where my old friend is. Sarah.

I will finally see her again.

* * *

 **A/N: Confusing? Alright, let me explain. Sarah was an elderly woman that took care of Pine. She passed away and the army took the dog. Pine was given to a man named John, but he was injured and sent back to the States. Pine was immediately handed off to Greg as they needed that squad out right then and there. And so, with only two weeks training, Greg decided to not listen to Pine thinking he was in the right of "all clear". And you know what happens after that...**

 **I hope that clears things up a bit! And sorry, there will be back-to-back dog stories... I guess I'll have to start writing more wolf ones since it's WolfQuest.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Remember, reviews are always acknowledged!**


	3. Bubbles-Chow Mix

**A real story… from years ago...**

* * *

The wooden floor is practically invisible because of my worn-down paw pads. I stroll towards the child's bedroom, wanting to rest. I can feel that something isn't right. I know I'm old, but…

I don't want to think about it. I reach the bedroom and circle around three times before plopping down on the cushiony rug. I outstretch my paws and wrap my tail around my side. My brown eyes gaze at the hallway, waiting for someone to come and give me attention. I'm not a beggar, but who wouldn't want to be patted on the head or get a belly rub?

Suddenly something overtakes me. I can't tell what it is.

I sprawl on the floor, my legs kicking wildly, saliva dripping from my mouth. I try to regain control of my body, but it's practically impossible. I raise my lips into a growl, but that doesn't help, either. I shiver uncontrollably and attempt to stay calm. It will be alright.

No, it won't. I clamp my muzzle tightly shut as the pain flares through my body in shockwaves.

But I must hold on. For them.

I can hear footsteps on the kitchen floor. They become louder as the young child emerges from the bend and begins to walk down the hallway. She sees me. She shouts for her mom and dad. And she begins to cry.

Why is she crying? I don't want to see her cry.

I grunt in pain as I flail around on the floor. I look back up and meet the eyes of the taller child and my two pack leaders. They look concerned, and tears fill their eyes.

Don't cry.

I can't let them cry. I am their protector—their guardian.

I stumble to my four paws. I want to show them that I'm alright, that they needn't shed tears.

The little child comes into her bedroom. I stammer towards her. But she backs away. She looks scared. Of me? She was never scared of me.

I come closer, wanting her to know that I love her. I hope they all know that I love them.

But she rounds her bed and hides on the other side. My pack leaders come and stroke me, and the older, taller child comes to. They lead me towards the young one.

They tell her something that I try to shut from my ears. "I am fine," I want to bark, but I'm frightened that I will scare the children. But _why_ are the scared? I thought I was a good dog, but now this child doesn't seem to love me.

I feel hurt inside.

The other three pet me and pet me. It feels good. But I would feel even better if the fourth joined me.

I want to say goodbye.

I want to say farewell, if I can't make it past this.

How am I supposed to do that when she won't come near me?

My chocolatey brown eyes gaze at them all.

I love you—all of you. Each and every one. And I love Tucker. And I love Pepper and Princess and all of my friends—whether some small creature or a cat—that live in my house and even the friends I have made that don't.

But I can only wonder if this child loves me. _Of course she does, Bubbles_ , I tell myself. Of course she does. She's just sad.

But she doesn't need to be. I can fight through this, and I will fight through it, whatever _it_ is.

Then the two children and the pack leaders come up to me. They hug me.

Finally. I know they all love me, and I know that they know that I love them.

But I don't plan on going anywhere yet.

"Bye," a child coughs, "Bubbles." They look away. I whine a little.

What's going to happen? I'm not dead, what are you all talking about?

My pack leaders take me outside and into the trunk of the car.

And then we drive and drive.

Now I know why they said goodbye. But it's alright. One day I will see them all again. And I now know that after twelve long years of life, I am ready to go to a better place.

I know they will never forget me.

And I will definitely never forget them.

* * *

 **~In memory of Bubbles- the best friend a human could ever have~**

* * *

 **A/N: I promise there will be more wolf stories than dog ones… I just felt the need to write this one.**


	4. Cinder-Grey Wolf

There is a creature.

I can smell it in the air.

It reeks of musk and dead animals. And there is an indescribable smell. It's like sulfur. I don't like it. I swivel my ears to behind me, listening for danger.

Nothing.

Maybe it was just my imagination. Or maybe it wasn't.

I dunk my head down to get a drink in the river. The crisp water soothes my throat.

But I can't stop that dreadful feeling that someone is watching.

I spin around, my hackles bristled. No sounds, no movement and no smells. Still wary, I lower my head to lap up some more. My tongue curls, taking in the water. I leap back, startled, as a flock of robins take off into the air. Strange.

I nose the water, letting my snout cool off. What a hot, sticky, horrible summer. I grunt and sit down. I groom my fur in a lazy manner.

But something is still off, and I just can't figure out what.

 _Click._ My ears perk up and I swing my head around, my forepaw raised in mid-grooming.

What was that?

A loud sound blasts the morning silence to bits. My fur bristles uncontrollably as I look for the source.

Pure, utter pain. I look down at my foreleg and see something in it. And it hurts. Horribly so.

I can hear feet crunching the leaves. I fling my head up.

It's a peculiar creature with only two legs.

He heads down the slope, an object in both hands.

He's the one who caused me pain!

I growl and charge, my mouth suddenly dry; thirsty for blood. I ignore the sensation in my leg. Taking this creature down is my only thought. It's my only mission.

I leap at him, my legs outstretched, my fangs savagely withdrawn, ready to tear into the flesh of this creature.

Again I hear that noise. And I feel a searing pain in my chest. I drop pitifully to the ground.

I gasp for breath, my nose becoming choked with blood. The thick, crimson liquid drips from my nose.

My eyes roll to the back of my head in fear.

I can just see the two-legged monster coming closer. Once again there is a click and another burst of noise.

I inhale rapidly as I feel something stab my throat.

I choke and desperately try to get air.

But it's impossible.

It comes closer. I can see its face.

It's a monster. It's a killer. It's a beast of Satan.

I try to growl, but my mouth is sealed shut from the caking blood as it dries in the sun's peaking rays.

My head becomes like a spiraling storm of chaos. I can't think. I can't breathe.

And I can no longer fight to live.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think it is very smart of me to be posting so many chapters in such a short time, but I have this horrible cold and I have nothing else except homework.**

 **Don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. Disco-Grey Wolf

I step out of the den. Where are Mom and Dad? I look around, my legs quivering as I walk.

"Aroo," I howl pitifully. But I don't care. It'll grab their attention. Because something smells odd, and I don't like it. Not one bit.

I lift my paw up as I glance around. Warily, I place it back on the floor of the Earth and turn around, heading back into the den. They'll come soon enough.

I curl up inside of the den, a yawn making my mouth create an "O" shape. I lick my tail and groom my fur, waiting patiently for my parents to come. They are taking quite a while, but I can't complain, since they're getting me food.

Footsteps.

I leap up, my tail wagging furiously as my eyes glitter, waiting to see Mom and Dad come with a fresh kill in their mouth. Maybe they caught a hare, or brought home an elk leg! My stomach growls as I think about it.

A large paw invades the entrance of the den.

Its claws are covered with dried blood. And the creature reeks of death. And it smells of something familiar—my parents.

That's why they didn't answer my call for help, my call for them.

Because this savage found them instead of my parents finding me. And now this mutant has answered my plead.

It slinks down the tunnel.

It has large teeth and a golden body. Whiskers line its blunt snout. Its eyes dilate as it sees me, its supernatural long tail sweeping at first, and then suddenly twitching.

I back up against the wall. I don't like this hellion. It has attacked—maybe killed—Mom and Dad, and I doubt it'll spare me.

My tail quivers, my body racking with shivers. I want to shut my eyes.

But I don't.

Mustering up as much courage and strength as I can, I spread my paws slightly and raise my tail, my muzzle forming into a snarl.

At first the beast looks aghast, but within seconds, it growls and stalks forward. It slices deep cuts into the dirt with its claws.

My heart pounds uncontrollably. But I must act fearless. Maybe it'll get scared. Of a pup? Yeah right. I whimper as I tensely move backwards towards the corner.

Testily, the tyrant advances. I have nowhere to run. I squint my eyes shut and turn my head away.

I'm too young to die!

But why would it care?

It comes forward, a low growl sputtering from its throat. I cringe and curl up into a ball, the fear I feel unimaginable.

I can hear its paw lift from the ground. I can hear the swipe through the air. And then I can feel the burning pain on my shoulder and up to my snout. I yowl in pain, my eyes watering.

"Just kill me, if that is what you want," I beg to it. But it just replies with, "Where's the fun in that?" Something like a purr comes in at the word 'fun'.

It's a cougar, that's what it is. I look back up into the horrid face with whiskers lining the short muzzle, and the white that creeps in on part of its face, like a river cutting through the sand.

It lunges at me and buries its fangs into my back. It feels like a spear slicing through my body.

The mountain lion claws at my head and hind.

Blood trickles at first, and then it's spilling everywhere.

I scream and scream until I finally don't have the strength to carry it on.

I gasp, trying to get air. But I just want to die. I don't want to suffer any longer.

I jump at the cougar with the rest of my power. Shocked, it reacts naturally by swiping its paw at my face.

The pain hurts unbearably so, but soon it won't hurt any longer.

I land on the den's floor.

And then I fail to move…

Ever again.

* * *

 **A/N: If you ever have any questions about a chapter (i.e. how old is the pup), just P.M. me! Also, if you want to actually make an entire story about one of these wolves/dogs in these endings, shoot me a message.  
**

 **Reviews are always welcomed & enjoyed!**

 **-VM**


	6. Ronav & Delcos-Grey Wolves

**A/N: For this chapter, I will be doing a different writing style… and in third person. Oh, and did I mention that this ties in with one of my other stories? You'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy this next chapter of "Expired Lives"!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly, its rays casting light upon the earth's barren, grassless ground. Clouds dotted the sky and dust spiraled into the air. A brown wolf appeared from the trees, its head low, sniffing the ground. He walked forward, his ears perked up. He had caught the scent of elk. He paused every few seconds, peering around, making sure that nobody could see him, for this was his time. Only one year old, this would be the male's first real hunt. Alone. His raggedy fur blended in with the shadows of the sparse brush as he crouched, getting ready to strike at his prey. He lunged forward from the bare twigs that struck the sky from the ground and landed out in the middle of the dirt clearing. Fog wafted by lazily, but besides that, there was nothing that moved. He placed his paw down and looked around, stunned. Where could the elk have gone? Placing his snout to the ground, the lone male sniffed again.

Picking up the scent, he set off once more. He rounded the bush line. He stared into the creatures before him. The two scrawny elk returned the gaze. He paced forward, his stomach too starved for him to set up a proper attack. The elk just stayed there, their tails flicking with fear. They had been lucky to live so long in this devoid-of-greenery world. The brown wolf leaped at them, his fangs large and menacing. Squealing, the female elk stumbled backwards, their ungainly legs faltering from weakness. Blood thirstily, the brown wolf bit down with all of his force into the larger elk's rump. The other one backed up, startled. It turned and ran, leaving the other stranded, and in danger.

The wolf scrabbled up it and onto its back. His fangs ruthlessly tore into the flesh of the elk's withers. Sickening cracks split the air as the skin was torn off section by section. Hungrily, the wolf dug his muzzle into the open wound. He withdrew with a crimson snout and a piece of meat that dripped with blood. Quickly inhaling the food, the wolf dove back in for more. He flung his head side to side, tearing the elk to shreds—from the inside out. The elk fell to the ground; its legs locked from blood loss and complete shock. The brown wolf lifted his muzzle to the sky and howled. It echoed off of the mountains and soared into the valley. He had finally made a kill. Maybe one of the last. Who knows how many elk are left? After all, prey was as scarce as live plants. He dug into his kill, his muscles rippling as he strained to pull the meat off of the bones that made up most of the thin elk. Full, he settled down next to the elk, his eyes blinking sleepily. This day had been successful. The brown wolf may not eat for months at a time. This dead elk was a sign of another two months of survival. Two more months that this wolf could live.

A growl broke the placid silence. The brown wolf jumped to his feet, his hackles bristled in warning. He would do anything to protect the remnants of the elk. A she-wolf emerged from the forest.

"Get out of my way," the female snarled, her eyes flashing.

"What makes you think I'll listen?"

"You want to know why? Because I'll fight. You have no clue who I am or what I'm capable of!" she howled furiously.

"I don't care who you are. I'm not giving _this,_ " he said, signaling to the carcass, "up."

"My daughter was the one who brought this world to its end. It can't be that hard for me to kill a wolf when I watched my family—and my pack—become slaughtered before my eyes," she growled. It was guttural; it was unnerving to the brown wolf. He backed up.

"You're the mother of the devil?" he asked.

"She was never a devil!" the she-wolf barked madly, her thin body drawing in heavy breaths. Foam formed around her muzzle as she became increasingly angry. "She didn't mean to do any harm. Silverflash never meant it," she repeated. She then flung her head up to meet the eyes of the brown wolf. She lunged at him, her legs outstretched, claws withdrawn. She barreled into him, her muzzle ripping at his side. He howled in pain, but he couldn't fight back. The surge of rich food that he had received slowed him. The she-wolf ripped at his body, her fangs catching on his fur and tearing it out, tufts floated in the air. He yelped for mercy, he begged her to stop.

"I'll do anything," he pleaded with her.

"Yes… yes I have something you can do," she seemingly began to reason with him. Her bloodied canines shimmered in the sun's speckled light.

"What?" he asked, ready to do anything. He lowered his tail, waiting. His ears swiveled forward.

"You can," she started, "since you don't want to give up your carcass," she paused, "be my meal!" She lunged forward and grabbed him, her neck arched like a cobra, ready to strike. She clamped her jaws tightly around his neck. He coughed, trying to get the much needed air. "I must say, thank you for being so kind as to give me your body," she cackled. Her eyes glinted maniacally.

"S—stop," the male hacked, his eyes watering from pain.

"Why? I know I've gone mad. You would, too, if your entire family was killed and you were the last left… left to suffer," her muffled voice woofed. She dug her teeth farther into his neck, drawing blood that gushed from the puncture marks and trickled down her throat. "How does pain feel?" her dulled voice questioned. "You don't know how much I enjoy sharing my affliction." She withdrew from his throat to let out a giggle, her green eyes rolling. He stared up in fear, his throat oozing thick, crimson liquid. The beads popped and blood dribbled down his fur and onto the ground where the dirt soaked it in thirstily. The she-wolf leaped on top of him once more and used her claws to open his stomach. Contented with the agonized howls from the wolf, the female backed up and sat down, watching the writhing wolf intently, waiting for his eminent death.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Lifting her muzzle to the sky, she let out a howl of laughter as the brown wolf cringed in pain, his face contorted into a pained expression. Then he ceased to move.

* * *

 **A/N: I can also write this chapter in first person from either wolf's point of view... And if you haven't figured it out, this she-wolf is Silverflash's mother, Ronav. I can always just write the ending of Silverflash on a new story... along with Ronav's life afterwards, if requested. Even if you're just interested about Ronav, just ask for me to write her life after "Silverflash" (the story) and I'll start the story.**

 **hank you for reading, and remember, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
